Affairs Of The Heart
by Seer Geneva
Summary: Trapped within the confines of her upbringing, Videl is cool and unflappable in the face of every challenge. Until the childhood friend of her husband blows into town. Fidelity, loyalty, mean nothing in affairs of the heart. AU GohanVidel
1. Fickle Fate, how we hate and love thee

1Disclaimer - Don't own.

Affairs Of The Heart

**Chapter 1**

_I never set out to hurt anyone._

_Yet it comes around, again and again, the blaring fact that I did; I caused pain for my family, my husband, and finally, the most important person who ever happened to me._

_With the thoughts and words I am about to commit to paper, I lovingly dedicate this book, **my** story, to that fickle lady fate, and all her many strange incarnations._

Videl gently stroked her index finger across the backspace of an old, slate grey Compaq. She watched the I-beam blink several times, a mocking gesture of her sudden uncertainty.

How long had it been? How long since she had felt those nervous, unhappy twinges erupt in her belly? She almost couldn't recall, only knowing they had returned, reinforced with sweaty palms and a splitting headache which four Ibuprofen made not a dent in.

Blue hues slowly drifting closed, Videl disengaged her sight from the computer screen.

So many ways to begin this story, _her_ story, but the only one she could truly center on was about her father, which was the reason her stomach and head and heart ached.

It felt like the most base of betrayals to speak so freely about their relationship.

Father, daughter. Ruler, servant. All the many curves, crosses, and zigzags of feeling they had towards one another. No, there would never be any straight lines, because one string inevitably led to the next, and the next, and the next.

Without cracking a lid and before her mind could start whispering deceitful things, Videl let her fingers fly across the pad; clicking, then clacking like the world might end tomorrow.

_In the beginning, I thought my father and I had an easy relationship; he would make his final decrees and I would unflinchingly carry them out. I would make friends like all other normal people, but if father disapproved, out they'd go; not another word said._

_Still, through the intermittently murky and clear memories of childhood, I recall Tammy, a very pretty, dusky colored girl who lived on our block. She always wore her hair in braided pigtails, something I was very envious of because they'd swing all the way down to brush the backs of her knees. I liked her, simply and unerringly. She was adventurous where I wasn't permitted to be and we would have great fun playing the silly games of youth._

_But I suppose such sweet things are never meant to last, like ice cream left to melt in the sun._

_I can still fancy the scent of lemon wood polish, as I politely entered my father's study, dwarfed by everything inside and ready to do whatever he might ask. His voice held the steady, commanding lilt of a man well assured, and it swept over me, soothing like the familiar always is._

_He told me that I should no longer be friends with Tammy. That I would see her no more._

_I remember my mouth dropping open a little, probably looking like a fish who'd been beached, and before I could stop it, a single word leapt from my tongue into the open air._

"_Why?"_

_I was shocked myself at the utterance, but it was father who seemed even more so. It was like his suspicions of my malleable personality some how being warped by Tammy were confirmed. Perhaps, in his eyes, he was doing me a great service. _

_He answered my question promptly, I would suspect because he could foresee no harm in it._

"_She isn't the right **type **you should be associating with."_

_I slowly nodded, quietly exited, and did as he requested, with many tears and apologies._

_I now believe the reason for this startlingly acute recollection was Tammy herself; she had been the catalyst of my first dissentious feelings. The sudden, gut wrenching anger and thickly cloying doubt that my father Knew All, was consuming, as well as terrifying. The seeds had been sown, though I did not realize it._

_Later, I came to understand what my father meant by "type" and there after felt those seeds silently begin to grow with rebellion. And resentment._

_The years passed, and in my own way I became something of a beauty. Those "alive" things inside me laid dormant; a sleeping Venus fly trap. I never again questioned my father, and while others of my age bracket pushed at their boundaries, I remained static. The daunting knowledge that had I tried to fly, father with all his power, would quickly send me crashing to earth. I still feel no shame in thinking myself a coward, because now I know it was simply a matter of survival._

_December 7th 2088. I met my husband during the second year of my enrollment at South City Community College._

_(It had actually taken a full seven months to nudge father into letting me pursue a higher education. In the end my mother had finally forced him to relent, as her requests were so rare, far and few in between._

_It was the second largest thing I thanked and accredited her for; the first being my birth.)_

_How Sasuke and I met was an accident really, but I suppose no one is ever prepared for those whims of fate that send you hurtling one way...or another._

_I had broken the strap of one of my favorite shoes; they were referred to as "Mary Jane's" then, and I adored them because of the classic simplicity they conveyed. With stilted, uneven steps I had wended my way towards an empty classroom, looking for a place to seat myself while making wardrobe repairs. Even though it still embarrasses me to say it, I was, and continue to be a rather ingenious young woman. So, with only a safety pin and a pencil eraser I had made the necessary adjustments to successfully get me through the rest of the day. I slowly shuffled toward the exit, hoping for enough time to use the facilities before reporting to the Human Biology Lab._

_At the door, I had bumped into a harried young man carrying his laptop strapped about his throat, a large portfolio tucked under one arm and a fist full of white computer print outs. The pity was immediate, quickly propelling me to help carry some of his burdens towards a desk in the back._

_We spoke for a while, and it hadn't occurred to me how expertly he dominated the conversation. Talking with any men outside my rather small family had always been a tedious and very uneasy affair. Mostly because when the topic landed on myself, I would somehow have to push it back, and my 'mystique' seemed to increase a notch._

_It amuses me now, today, how that silence had not been a bid for coyness or mystery points, it was simply because I was not expected to be interesting, witty or original. Father, had done his job very well._

_As we continued to talk, the topic soon found it's way towards the romantic. I believe the rest can speak for itself, as no more than a year and a half later we were married; father, of course, was pleased with 'my' choice. Sasuke Shell had been studying law when we met, and would soon be taking his BAR examination._

_We would be a lovely, pleasantly affluent, South City Heights couple._

_Of course, I withdrew from college immediately, but at least I had my Associates degree which was more than I could've hoped for. I won't say the bitterness wasn't there that only three more months would've gotten my Bachelor's, but like always, I would let the feelings fester, pretending they didn't exist and I was content. _

_And so, we easily settled into the tedium of an 'old married couple.'_ _He would study, go to school and I would sit at home cleaning, cooking and watching. Oh, how I would watch the bustle and busy of the world outside our very nice one bedroom apartment, inside a tall, glass skyscraper. _

_I can see now, how akin to a princess trapped within the highest tower, within her 'death sleep,' I must have appeared. And without embarrassment, I can say it was how I felt as well._

_Though I did not believe the 'Prince upon a white charger' was in the cards for me._

_Five years passed in mediocrity; I suppose from the beginning we had always been more friends than lovers. But the caring was there, and perhaps I believed that was all we needed. Maybe he loved me, I'm still not sure, but I would like to think, somehow, he knew I wasn't the One. Selfishly, I need to believe that or the weight on my heart would be unbearable._

_And then it happened. One miserable Monday morning I had woken up, tears still clinging to my lashes_, _and realized that I was a Rich Lawyer's Wife. You couldn't understand the anger and resignation that came with those three words._

_A sad, sorry animal staring out of its cage, too domesticated to do more then blink at passerby. _

_I laugh, thinking how Lady Fate had not been finished with me by a long shot. That very night Sasuke asked if I would accompany him to the Golfing green in the morning. Being a dutiful wife, I agreed, only remembering to ask afterwards the reason why. In his sweet, sometimes cajoling_ _tone he told me his friend of about nineteen years was visiting, and that it would please him very much if I would meet him._ _I smiled, nodded my head and comfortably slipped between the cool sheets of our bed. The lullaby of city sounds below cocooned me in their familiarity, as I asked what this 'friend's' name was._

_Gohan Son, he said on a tired sigh. Then I was treated to his soft and steady snores._

Note - Please review.


	2. An 'Icy' what? Oh, I don't think so

1Disclaimer -heyah. _Right. _Maybe when I'm worth...a lot more money then one dollar and twenty-eight cents.

Affairs Of The Heart

**Chapter 2**

_Six Months Earlier_

Videl huffed a little, feeling somewhat daunted by the choices stacked and draped out before her. Really, she had no idea what to wear to a _Golfing green_, like she had ever been to one before in her entire life!

Reaching out hesitantly, she ran a finger down the silky material of a black cocktail dress. No, that wouldn't do. Slightly irritated she ripped the article from it's padded hanger and tossed it over her shoulder. Such temper displays, of course, were kept firmly confined to the private places within her home.

Remember, she was _the_ Videl Shell.

Videl could only grimace at the rhyme in her name. It sounded ridiculous rolling off the tongue to strangers and continued to sound foolish even to herself.

"_Now, now," _she heard the finger wagging words of her father resound loudly inside her head. And she, in response, firmly tamped the radiator cap down on her emotions, leaving her once again despondent and empty.

"Dear, I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes exactly!"

Turning towards the sound of her husband's confident voice, Videl couldn't help pulling a face at his statement. There were none to witness her childish act, so what was the harm? Always he had to be prompt, acting as if he wouldn't wait if she took another _hour_ to get ready.

But she wouldn't.

Videl finally settled her choice upon a pretty daisy patterned sun dress and a strappy pair of white sandals. Though the white disturbed her for obvious reasons (outdoors equals dirt) she decided the ensemble would adequately show a sense of elegance as well as sportiness. Two things she knew Sasuke would immediately approve of.

So, _exactly _fifteen minutes later, she was waiting by the front door for her husband. He had went in search of a light summer jacket for her as the forecast had called for a 'mild chill' this morning.

Her dear, sweet Sasuke...

Videl smiled upon his return and gladly accepted the help he offered in pulling on her coat.

After stepping through the door he held open, she posed a few questions as they made their way towards the elevator. "So, what does this Gohan Son do exactly?"

Sasuke clicked the down arrow button and smiled warmly at his little wife, the corners of his friendly green eyes crinkling. "Well, I thought you might find it very interesting actually. He's a man of _many _talents, but right now he's doing stunt work. You know, body doubles for all those famous action stars and such? He's also a well known martial artist in the circuit fighting area."

Videl looked aghast. "What, you mean tournament fighting? The underground kind?"

Sasuke appeared surprised for a moment with his wife's abrupt piping of intellect, however he quickly recovered and found it quite nice she could understand him. "Ummm...Well, I believe he did a little of that as well...You must understand dear, we aren't all as well off as the Satan family!" He chuckled in good humor, not realizing the nerve he had smacked soundly.

Videl turned her head to gaze at the city through the watery glass panes of the elevator. Yes, how the wealthy Satan Shell descended upon the _unworthy _masses. She couldn't help the warmth less smile she directed at her reflection, only an inkling of ancient sadness lighting her eyes.

The smog obscured buildings rose imperiously into the air of South City. Ah, how they dominated the 112 flat plane region, their only true competitor for trade lines being West City. The Satan family had been investing into this place since it was little more than a shanty town, tied as tightly to the ups and downs of economy as any of the laborers who worked in the slums for minimum wage.

Though they never had the misfortune of living strictly on peanut butter sandwiches as she knew some did.

The soft ping of an elevator stopping startled Videl from the heavy thoughts ghosting her brain, as Sasuke took a firm step in front and she once again felt the veil of 'second rate' shroud her body. Time to act like an obedient wife, both spirit and mind.

They drove down busy city streets finally reaching the outskirts of Jinji, a little suburb to the east, where Whipperwhills was situated. It was an exclusive golf club that Sasuke had been invited to join little more than four months ago when he'd received his promotion at the Tomoe, Dukes and Chestnut firm.

She remembered that specifically because her home had been filled with the sound of ringing phones; the Firm Wives welcoming a new lady to their 'clique.'

Sighing, Videl stepped from the car gracefully, careful not to lean on or touch something that might stain. She remained positioned one step behind her husband as he left his keys with the parking valet and briskly walked towards a pavilioned area just edging the green.

Sasuke gently grasped his wife's hand, leading her beneath one corner of the blue and white tarp. Since he was still painfully conscience of the fact she disliked social situations, he made sure to stand her a good few feet away from the brunching high class women and some of their children.

He smiled, pecking her on the forehead. "Darling, stay here for a moment while I go looking for Gohan. We're supposed to meet at the eighteenth hole, and I would hate for your lovely dress to get dirty or wet."

Videl nodded her head and let a small smile briefly touch her lips. "Don't take too long, you know how I hate these brainless trophy wife types."

He looked amused and chuckled lightly at her insults. "You do know you'll have to associate with them someday, Vidi-kitten."

She had to bite her tongue to keep her eyes from rolling at the dopey pet name.

"Yes dear." she replied in an equally pleasant tone.

And with that last comment Sasuke hurried off across the expansive green hills in search of Gohan Son, man of many professions.

Nervously clutching the strap of her hand bag, Videl looked towards the chatting ladies and then out to the cemented walkway twisting behind the club building.

She _could _pretend she'd needed to use the bathroom...Or better yet she'd needed a drink of water! Sasuke wouldn't be too upset if it had to do with her _delicate_ sensibilities...

Lost in her own melodrama, she hadn't noticed her eyes gradually focusing on a masculine figure, standing stationary about twenty feet out in the shorn grass. She abruptly centered upon him when he turned to give the pavilion a look of unease, his wrap-around sunglasses reflecting a bright silver.

Strange...

Taking in the image of him slowly, as those confronted with the unfamiliar are wont to do, she noted the ferociously spiked hair first. She then moved down to the decrepit looking bomber jacket he wore over a white T-shirt, tucked messily into a pair of jeans. After what seemed only a moment, he stuck his hands into his pockets and hunched a pair of powerful shoulders, then came ambling their way.

Videl, sensing the look of uneasiness on his face quickly start to shift into panic, (the waves of it palpable even as far away as she was standing) felt a small drop of pity enter her heart.

Oh, she _always_ needed to come to the rescue, and she knew for sure it was going to kill her one day.

Schooling her features into something soothingly pleasant, she lengthened her steps to intercept the man halfway across the field. He stopped sharply at her approach, a tad surprised but instantly thankful.

"Hello, do you...need any help finding your way around?"

Her voice was breathy soft, and like any other hot blooded man, Gohan couldn't help noticing the ample curve of her chest as well as the sway of her wide hips. She had two dark pigtails draped across her shoulders, and big blue eyes that looked gentler than a does.

With the smooth execution of a long time player, Gohan smiled and tipped his glasses down the bridge of his nose. "Baby, tell me you're an angel come to take me away from all this."

She looked instantly contrite. "I most certainly am not!"

Gohan chuckled and pushed his glasses back up, eliminating any further view of his sharp, dark eyes.

"...Wearing virgin white and she says she ain't no angel. Naw, I don't think I believe it."

Pursing her lips, Videl tried to recall why she had wanted to do a favor for some strange man in the first place.

"_Now Videl," _the words of father had returned even more clearly and she once again shoved any anger, and all her misgivings back to that locked pen inside her stomach. She felt the burning, knotting sensation begin, reminding her of the constant aches she had as a child.

Videl's features quickly returned to the placid, boring emptiness she was so accustomed to. "Believe what you would like to. I came over only to offer some help as you seemed lost and apprehensive about approaching the Firm Wives. Since there is obviously no problem I'll leave you alone."

She turned elegantly away, but was prevented from going any further by a warm, rough hand on her arm. Gohan had shoved his sunglasses up into his hair and was looking quite a bit irritated at her flippant manor.

"Wait a _minute _honey, you just wanted to rip my head off a moment ago, now there's no mistaking that! What in the hell just happened?"

She disdainfully shook his hand off, and treated him to a withering stare.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

The dark eyed man clamped his mouth shut in anger, and Videl gave him a small, vindictive smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

In a sudden, surprising-even-to-himself attempt to stop her, Gohan blurted out what he was looking for.

"I can't find the eighteenth hole, 'cause this God damned place seems to be bigger than the Grande Canyon."

Her eyes lightened with interest immediately upon hearing his words. _Could it possibly be...?_

She looked up into his face carefully and after a moment said the words which had been racing about her brain.

"...Why do you need to go to the eighteenth hole?"

He grunted, releasing a sharp stream of air from his nose. "I don't really see how that can be any of _your_ business, but if you've really got a need to know...Fuck, I just came up to visit a friend of mine I haven't seen in eight years and the icy bitch he married."

Gohan suddenly smiled and leaned down a little so there was only an inch or two between their noses.

"Just tell me where it is baby, so I can get down to the more interesting business of getting your phone number."

_...And eventually in your pants._

Videl couldn't stop herself; the anger increasingly built to explosive levels as she asked one final question.

_"What is your name?"_

His friendly smile turned cocky and he crossed a pair of thick arms across his chest.

Finally, a little emotion from the blue eyed fox.

"Well that's more like it. I'm-"

"GOHAN!"

Whipping to his right where he heard the shout issue from, Gohan spotted Sasuke, the man who had helped him chuck water balloons at yucky girls when they were the ever so intelligent ages of single digits.

Gohan grinned as the other man approached, quickly clasping arms with him before they pulled each other in for a back slapping hug. Videl hid her smile behind a graceful hand, gladdened for a moment by her husband's enjoyment. Then she met a pair of flirty dark eyes and felt her mood instantly sour.

Sasuke smiled warmly and went to stand next to Videl, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, Son it's good to see you. I guess you bumped into my wife."

Mouth dropping open a little, Gohan blinked and let a very articulate question dribble from his lips. "W-wife? Huh?"

"Yes. This is Videl, or Mrs. Shell if you prefer."

Videl offered a hand to the _gentleman_ standing before them, noticing only at the corner of her senses that Sasuke had been distracted by one of his co-workers at the firm.

She smiled, not a hint of emotion crossing her face. "Yes, Mr. Son I'm Videl Shell...or _icy bitch _if you prefer."

Gohan groaned, tipped his sunglasses back over his eyes, and took her hand in a gentle grip, finally noticing the rock that graced her ring finger. He harshly ignored the little shock that played down his spine as her murky blue eyes stared back into his, and shook himself at the soft cool brushing of her fingertips across his wrist.

Damnit. His best friend's wife!

_Fuck._

Note - At the moment I'm postponing work on She Loved The Ballroom Blitz until I know exactly where I wanna go with it. I'm sorry but it'll happen eventually! Have faith. Oh, yeah, i'm sorry if this story seems jumpy, but it will continue on like this until the end. I naturally like writing third person.


	3. The Brass Cat

1Disclaimer - Don't own!

Note- Thank yous for reviewing! **Ava**,** Sakuramsm**,** Videl161**,** demi-legend**, **Go For It**,** Noryale**. You guys are soooo nice!

Affairs Of The Heart

**Chapter 3**

Videl flipped the switch of her vacuum, reveling in the low hum that whispered 'yes, all is well in the world and I am ready to be used.' She competently pushed the lightweight Bissel around the living room with the ferocity of a warrior waging battle against her enemies.

Except the enemies were dust bunnies and dirt.

Her eyes wandered toward an even larger 'enemy' she wished could be sucked up just so, as he laid face down and passed out upon her plush blue sofa. The irritation was sharp and continued to sharpen when she zeroed in on the dark pool of drool forming below his mouth.

But because she was currently his hostess and had never before berated someone, Videl bit her tongue, then forced her mind to empty and her anger to lessen. She was, or at least had been a Satan, which denoted she be a _quiet, unobtrusive _female.

Videl tightened her hand on the thick plastic handle and gleefully rammed the cleaning instrument into the side of the couch.

Sitting up ramrod straight, his eyes halfway closed and the afghan that covered him sliding down around his waist, Gohan mumbled something incoherent at the jar. He then pushed a fist across his mouth, wiping the remaining drool from his lips. If it was possible, his hair was even messier, the spikes shooting in different directions and tangled quite badly.

He swallowed to get the saliva moving and blinked a few times before focusing on the woman standing before him.

Videl could only stare back in shock at the very naked, very strong looking chest of their house crasher. Cracking open her lips and slackening the grip on her vacuum, she wondered for an insane moment whether he bench pressed _ocean liners _or something of the like.

Then, quickly remembering her place, she scrambled for the falling handle and averted her eyes to the floor. The fluttery female inside her (which she would of course squelch in a minute) squealing, and unable to smother the awe.

_Wow._

Sasuke never looked that good when he worked out.

_Videl Satan Shell!_

Shaking her head harshly at the admonition, a familiar warmth rising to her cheeks, Videl clicked the vacuum off. She then lifted her red face haughtily and spoke in clipped tones.

"Please dress yourself, _Mr._ _Son_, as you are not staying among _animals_, but _civilized_ company."

Gohan chuckled darkly. Yeah, like he hadn't seen the blatant approval in those baby blue eyes.

_Warning signal! Best friend's wife! OFF LIMITS!_

Gohan rubbed his face then rolled off the soft couch in one smooth movement, grunting a little when he noticed _Mrs. Shell _pale and just as quickly redden again.

Bending over to dig through his bag for a shirt, he returned the vixen's cool comment with one of his own. "What? Did you think I was butt-naked underneath the blanket? Come on, I might've lived _down on the farm_, but I do have _some _sense of courtesy. Though, I didn't know going shirtless was the equivalent of stripping around here."

He turned to lock on her fitfully angry, then forcefully calm ocean eyes and delivered his _coup de grace _dryly.

"...Or maybe you're so hard up you were hopin' to get a free show."

Videl blanched. _Never_ in her _entire_ life..._FIVE MINUTES _with this, this _man_ had her overhauling twenty five years of strict upbringing, for the one surging need to have a heavy implement.

Hands shaking, she refused to even justify his comment with another word. So, rolling the vacuum back into the closet next to the kitchen, she went to fetch her and Sasuke's laundry basket for cleaning.

Gohan sighed and swore softly at his loose tongue. Maybe he had taken it just a _little_ to far with that last comment, but hey, she'd been asking for it!

Miss _Cool as a Cucumber _had woken him up from a particularly good sleep, one that he'd desperately needed after his little..._binger_. (binge plus r. it's a noun)

Gohan chuckled as he pulled on a dark blue tank top, recalling the interesting time he'd had with Sasuke the night previous, drinking and catching up about the years they'd been apart.

He'd asked a couple questions on how Sasuke met the cold fish _Satan _and had actually gotten a little more information then desired.

Yeah...Shell had never been a particularly good drinker.

But, out of respect, he'd keep any and all information which had popped up firmly to himself. The guy let him crash on his sofa after all this time when he could've just dropped his ass at a hotel.

There wasn't much Gohan could say about himself, but one thing that was unshakable was his loyalty.

_Burrr-rring!_

Tensing at the loud trill of a phone, Gohan had to firmly ease his shoulders from their instinctual 'combat ready' position. He then had to remind himself that South City was a _long_ way from where he'd been before.

_North City..._

Yeah...and all the trouble he'd had there. But, as he tensed again when the soft steps of the lady of the house approached to answer the phone, he supposed that it was true what they said about 'old dogs' and 'new tricks.'

"Yes dear..."

Gohan's ears abruptly tuned in to the one sided conversation, not a whit ashamed of eavesdropping on _her_ business.

"But, I..."

He frowned a little.

"Yes, Sasuke..."

_Sasuke? _Jeez, did he just issue the end of the world or something? Gohan slipped on his boots and figured since there was no way in hell he was gonna sit with _Mrs. Shell _all afternoon, he might as well go find regular accommodations. He would call up his friend later as they had some _private_ business to discuss.

Heading to the door, Gohan was stopped short by that cool, utterly feminine voice calling his surname.

"Mr. Son? My husband had called to ask if you would like to be shown around the city."

He swung his bag onto his shoulder and turned around to face the five foot nothing little _lady_. "Naw. I mean, I've gotta get to findin' somewhere to sleep tonight, you understand."

Catching the little shift of air as she released her breath, and the subtle relief flashing across her eyes, Gohan slyly narrowed his own. Then, with a little smirk teasing his lips, he politely asked her a question. "Who, exactly, would be the one showing me around, Mrs. Shell?"

Her eye twitched, but she seemed not to have noticed.

"..._That_, would be me, _Mr. Son_."

Gohan gave her a face full of his family's legendary grin, and glanced down at the practical watch which adorned his wrist. "...And you know what, Mrs. Shell? It's only twelve o'clock, so I think I have_ just_ enough time for a tour. It won't take me long to find a motel room."

Videl could barely smother the sneer on her lips.

"...I'll bet."

After seven straight hours of museums and boring lectures, Gohan was seriously considering eating his words. He stared, eyes glazed, as Videl went on about how this and that painter had been lovers, and the reason why this painter had gone through a 'vibrant red and yellow period.'

"...So Magenta Bic, after three years, broke it off with Carver Lang. There had been some nasty rumors about him cheating on her with a guy, supposedly, but nothing had ever been proven. From there on, she used only blues, blacks and relatively cool colors. This period of her life had also been marked by activism, 'women's lib,' and 'flower power.' You can see a lot of the pain of betrayal in her paintings from the 1960's on."

Shaking his head to wake himself, Gohan glared at the messy 'Death of Mankind' painting in annoyance. "...You wanna know what I see? Some psycho bitch on PCP, with a grudge against anything with a dick. Shit, I thought we were gonna tour some stupid buildings, so I could watch you make an ass of yourself pretending not to hate my _guts_."

Videl hid her smile behind a delicate hand. "Oh my. So _sorry_ to disappoint you."

He blinked and then took on a look of mock surprise. "Why _Ms. Videl_, did you just flirt with me? You know, I thought the act of even being _nice_ was beyond your ability." He clicked his tongue. "Wonders never cease."

Pursing her lips in irritation, Videl turned to walk airily out of the South City Modern Art museum.

She had not just _flirted_ with him! He's an idiot!

She stared down the busy street of 11th and Main, noting at once the far descent of the sun in the sky. Pure white stars had begun blinking into life, their fiery bodies nothing more than pin holes in the encroaching sheet of night.

Okay...So maybe she didn't think he was a _total_ idiot now. The day had been..._surprisingly_...nice. Mr. Son had many intelligent, interesting opinions on art and Videl had found herself so much more talkative than she usually was.

Yes, it was obvious she had pissed him off with some of her purposely boring lectures, but she had really only done it out of amusement.

_God..._

...He hadn't expected her to be stupid.

He hadn't expected her to be boring.

He hadn't expected her to be _quiet._

Heart speeding up a notch, Videl chose not to acknowledge the warm feeling of pleasure she felt over the simple fact that he'd _listened._

You're _happily_ married! That's all that matters, dummy!

_Is it? No one ever listens...Not even Sasuke._

Videl frowned, angry at her head for making a _good _day into something more complicated. She never got out much because of cleaning, shopping...and cleaning.

Her frown turned into a scowl as she thought about how little her life meant in the scheme of things...how little it meant to even herself.

"Hey Ms. Videl, don't strain yourself now. You look so much more approachable when you smile."

Videl blinked at the tall, amused man standing before her. She bit her tongue, willing away the depressive tears tightening her throat and shoving all her daunting thoughts back into their little box.

If felt easier, if not better, to be a dumb china doll.

She looked at him blankly for a moment. "_Excuse_ me?"

Uh-oh. _Mrs. Shell _was back.

Over the course of the day, Gohan had found himself easily interchanging her two names. She was such an enigma of a lady; it shocked him greatly that two souls could co-exist in so tiny a body.

One was friendlier, a little bit of a smart ass, and hot blooded. That one he didn't have a problem with, in fact...he liked that one quite a lot...

The other... He simply could not stand _her_! She was as frigid as the weather in North City and more boring than Mr. Popo while watering flowers.

"_Excuse _me, _Mr. Son?_"

Her little piping of temper stirred him, and he felt like the biggest asshole for even recognizing the attraction.

_She's OFF LIMITS! _

Yeah, but he was starting to feel sincerely sorry about that fact, and just a little jealous of Sasuke. The guy really didn't know what a find he had, and Gohan had just elected himself to smacking him upside the head and letting him know.

"_...It's like making love with an ice cube, Gohan!"_

He glared, ignoring the whirring words flitting about his mind, and concentrated on the conversation at hand.

"Nothing, Mrs. Shell, as always."

Videl felt the loss of his friendly smile profoundly, a little sick to her stomach that she even cared. She _shouldn't_ care.

But she did.

Docilely following him as he hurried down the entrance steps, she noticed after a few seconds that they were headed away from their transportation, and towards a little corner club she had never seen before. Bright lights spewed from the open doorway and a harsh, but rhythmic base vibrated the air.

Suddenly unsure, Videl cleared her throat. "Um, Mr. Son? Maybe I should take you somewhere you can find a room...uh, but, if you wish to stay, I'll be leaving then..." She began to back up slowly, hoping to be dismissed, but also not hoping at the same time.

Gohan turned his head, smirked at her, and in a fast flash of movement grabbed her arm and began dragging her inside the painted brick building.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Shell. I was treated to one _thrilling_ afternoon, _and_ early evening, of boring as shit museums and historical architecture. I think you owe me one now. So we're going to listen to music, and I'm gonna find me a girl." He winked at her. "Then you can go home to Mr. Shell."

Videl blushed a little and before she was pulled inside the womb of lights, sounds and smells, she caught the name of the place on a hastily painted sign.

_The Brass Cat_.

Note - The name of the club, I don't own that okay? I just really thought it was a cool name and I wanted to incorporate it. HEY YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR REVIEWING! Please do some more and I'll try and get out another chapter. This one might be a little less action packed, but the next one...wooo we got a lot more Gohan Videl stuff okay? Also, could you guys let me know if you think it seems a little to fast? I'm trying to keep it merely 'friendly' for right now, but something big's gonna happen soon...that's all I'm gonna say. One more thing, (I know I'm annoying, srry) let me know if you want Sasuke to become, say the 'bad guy' in this, or do you want me to go with the other idea I had, which will bring in another little foil. (That's a bad guy if anyone doesn't know, I know, I'm an ass for using weird words, hehe!) Alright guys, please review cause I love you!


	4. A God of The Rising and Setting Sun

1Disclaimer- Don't own. Also don't own _Mr. Zoot Suit _by _Flying Neutrinos _(I'm not sure if they originally sung it or what, but that song just makes me think of the forties and fifties)

Note- HOKAY! To answer all your questions, which I am happy to do. I will be finishing the other stories I have up. You'll have to forgive me as I've just started college and have no car transport and therefore have to take three hour bus trips to and from. This, obviously, sucks. I might not be able to update anything for maybe a week or two, because I have some papers coming up and tests as always. SLTBB will be finished in due time, I only took it down cause I wasn't sure where I was going with it. BUT! I will finish it never fear! I don' t like leaving a job half done. I'm going to work on Don't Marry Me this wkend, cause of Columbus day! HOLLER IF YOU LUV HOLIDAYS! As I want to do a little revision, since I think my writing has improved somewhat. So, I hope you cool cat's enjoy this one...And we're getting VERY close to that BIG thing I was talkin' bout!

Affairs Of The Heart

**Chapter 4**

The place was decked out in a nineteen-forties, 'big band' type of theme. Lighting was bright in the dancing area, but became darker, more intimate, along the sidelines where round tables and chairs were half hazardly placed. A slightly jazzy number was blasting off the stage, just fast enough for the couples on the floor to carry out a few stylish moves. People conversed, laughed and mingled, creating a low current of noise beneath the drums and saxophones.

Gohan couldn't help chuckling, amused by the strange crowd who felt like fully immersing themselves into the style of the previous century. A woman walked by with a sapphire colored evening gown and a flirty smile for anyone looking her way, while at the same time a man wearing a canary yellow 'zoot' suite gave a sly wink to the girl gripping Gohan's arm like a life line. The former tournament fighter belted out a long, loud laugh, then gave the gawkish man a look so threatening he immediately turned to signal for a drink instead.

Videl tilted her head at the warm laughter, not noticing the instinctual way her hands tightened on his elbow. She took a slow, wary glance at the surrounding mob of clubbers.

How could anyone enjoy this type of thing? The wretched place was like a drowning sea of cigarette smoke and shadow.

Taking a deep breath, Videl raised her voice above the melee. "I-I, um, I don't think, I c-can't do this please! I have a, um, p-problems with crowds!"

Gohan grinned as a sexy redhead called out a seductive 'well, hello there handsome!' as she sashayed on by.

"Aw, come on now Mrs. Shell! Didn't Sasuke say you had to show me around? Well hey, this is 'around' ain't it?"

He looked down at the white knuckle grip she had on his arm, and sighed, knowing full well that _Mrs. Shell _wouldn't deign to touch him unless under extreme duress. The slight panic in her eyes made his stomach clench as well.

Damnit. What the hell kind of _Voo-doo_ did she use to make him feel like such a clod in her presence? And he hadn't even met more than twenty four hours ago!

Rolling his eyes, Gohan set a quick pace toward a more secluded section of tables just off to the left of the dance floor.

"Here." He pulled out a wrought iron chair, watching the feminine movements of her body with as much detachment as he could muster. Which wasn't a whole lot, unfortunately.

"Is that alright Mrs. Shell? You feelin' 'faint' as you high class chicks put it?"

She snorted in a surprisingly _un_dignified manner. "I have never fainted in my entire life Mr. Son! I simply have problems with large crowds, thank-you very much."

Gohan plopped down in the chair just across from her, and ran a jaundiced eye over the throng of revelers.

"...A pretty social butterfly like yourself? Afraid of crowds? Now ain't that just a pity."

Videl went pink at the compliment and delicately cleared her throat.

"Well," Her nervous fingers fiddled with a napkin on the table. "I just...never really acquired the 'magnificent hostess' skills that all good wives seem to get upon the speaking of their vows."

Shifting his eyes so they settled on hers, Gohan felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Do I detect a hint of hostility, Mrs. Shell?"

Her blue depths glowed with humor even though she tried desperately to sober them. "Of course not."

He chuckled. "_Riiight._"

She glared at him, her mood pulling an abrupt one eighty, even though he'd already turned his attention back towards the dance floor.

_Calm yourself Videl! What would father say? _

She sighed deeply, depressed by the instant reprimand which flashed across her brain.

_Yes_... _What **would** father say_?

Gohan, not noticing the melancholy which had enveloped his companion, took in the sudden change of stage music and came to a swift decision.

Damnit, he was not going to sit on the side lines like some fucking loser! He came here to have a good time and the boring (yet strangely fascinating) woman accompaning him was not going to stop that!

Standing abruptly, Gohan held out a hand to _Mrs. Shell _and grinned at her shocked expression.

"You know what darlin'...I feel like a dance, how 'bout you?"

(Mr. Zoot Suit - Flying Neutrinos)

_He's got great big feet, he's jumping to the beat  
he's been dancing in the street  
he's dressed so fine, got lots of loot  
we like to call him Mr. Zoot Suit_

Videl swallowed thickly, looking to her left and then to her right for a way out of this _uncomfortable_ situation.

_IS HE INSANE?_

Gohan chuckled and grabbed her wrist before she could come up with any kind of excuse to dissuade him.

_He drives a great big car, smokes a big cigar  
looks like a king, and he acts like a star  
when we see him drive by he goes "toot, toot"  
we all shout, "Hey, Mr. Zoot Suit!"_

He got her under the hot lights, then immediately sent her into a quick, breathless spin.

_He's got a purple suspenders and a yellow tie (say what?)  
come on boys, I tell you no lie  
he's got all those hats, funky spats  
he is the hippest cat_

She was back in his unyielding arms, the normal dance position (ooc: you know hand on shoulder, hand on hip, other two hands clasped) and gasping a little for air.

"B-but I-"

"Ah shut up Mrs. Shell! _Carpe Diem _right?"

He sent her into another little spin, knocking a clumsy couple who were trying to keep up with the tempo, back a few steps. Videl was horrified at her intrusion and about to apologize, when she was once again bouncing back around the floor in her partner's grip.

"Oh dear! I hope we didn't hurt them or anything!"

"Why the fuck should you care? They're slow, so what?"

Videl tried hard to ignore the fingers tensing at her waist, burning, even through the thick cotton of her dress.

"YOU! Y-you are such a... OH! There are no words!"

Gohan grinned, ridiculously pleased by the violent emotions he seemed to evoke in her.

"Really? Ya know I'm _so_ glad you're finally warming up to me!"

_No, no he can't be beat  
wherever he goes he turns up the heat  
so when you see him drive by with that big cheroot  
don't forget to shout "Hey, Mr. Zoot Suit!"_

A pair of narrowed eyes watched the couple dip and swing, carefully tracking their movements. The classic P.I. hat he wore obscured his features, as he honed in especially on the dark haired male of the twosome. The figure turned and signaled to a bar tender, discreetly slipping a twenty into his hand after muttering a few short words.

Damn, but did it blow hard his business in South City involved a very good, old friend.

Gohan laughed as the song finished, watching _Mrs. Shell _heave huge lung fulls of air as they made their way back to their table.

Videl gave an evil eye to the unaffected gentleman seated before her. "I, _gasp_, don't understand how you aren't even, _gasp_, winded by all that!"

He leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Didn't Sasuke tell you _anything_ about what it is I do?"

She made a concerted effort not to grumble. "...Oh...That's right. _You're_ a martial artist."

"Jealous are you?"

She turned up her nose. "_Please._"

Gohan chuckled and made a gesture for one of the short dressed, petit waitresses.

A busty brunette dashed up in response, much to the dismay of two other blondes who'd been trying to sprint in high heels. "What can I get _you_, sugar?"

"Just a beer, and...uh...water? For my _friend_ here." He winked at the green eyed girl.

Videl, for some unusual reason, felt a snap of anger infect her mood. "Ginger ale, if you please!"

The brunette pouted and then hurried off to retrieve their order.

Gohan shiffted and just stared nervously ahead for a moment. If there was one thing a man knew intrinsically, it was to run for fucking cover when a woman had her ante up.

But good damn he could not help himself.

"...Ginger ale?"

He was sure he'd seen all manner of intimidating 'death glares' in his day, but her's topped them all.

Videl made a visible effort to calm herself, counting to ten and even doing the whole 'deep breaths' bit. She still, however, felt pissed off.

"_It helps to settle my stomach._"

Gohan tried to smother his laughter. "Yup. Uh-huh."

Before anything further could be said, a large, cordial man interrupted them, a plastic tray with two drinks balanced on his arm.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened to the cute brunette?"

The man gave a rough laugh. "Oh, Mixxy? She had some other customers that needed serving'."

Deftly laying some napkins down on the table, the large bar tender covertly slipped a scrap of paper beneath the beer glass before setting it down.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the action and then shifted them towards a benign face, stubbled with facial hair.

_What in the hell...?_

He continued to look on as the older man served Mrs. Shell her soda, a smile stretched on his lips for her politeness. A minute later he was muscling his way through the clubbers toward a sleek black bar.

Gohan turned back to his drink and casually lifted the cup, holding the tissue against the bottom as he peered through the top of the amber liquid.

In scratchily penned handwriting, the note said:

**You're being watched.**

Gohan brought the glass to his lips and swallowed, his eyes hooded so he could scan the crowd.

No good. To many damn people.

He pulled the tissue away from the bottom, the message safely folded within the crinkly layers, and slipped it into his pants as he went to retrieve his wallet. He then glanced at the woman who was now pleasantly sipping her drink, and sighed.

_It's probably way better this shit ends early. No doubt I'll start getting fuckin' **ideas**... _

Gohan felt a roiling of disgust at himself for having such casual thoughts about a married woman. A woman married to his _best friend_, yet. Frustrated and annoyed, he tossed a twenty down on the table, then stood and grabbed _Mrs. Shell's _arm.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What _are_ you doing?"

He grunted. "Time to go home to Mr. Shell, darlin'."

Something inexplicable dropped in Videl's chest as she stood, resolutely averting her eyes to the floor.

She had _actually_ been having a good time in his company.

"...Oh, yes." Videl laughed a little. "It _is_ getting late, I suppose."

Gohan watched her slowly stroll away and managed one last glance at the noisy crowd.

"Yeah. Sure is."

Somewhere, on a lightly trafficked street, a black limousine was speeding towards destinations unknown. Within it's rich confines a slim, fashionably bronzed hand lifted a cell phone to a shadowed ear. A deep voice broke the spell of silence, loudly resonating with the cultured tones of wealth.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah. The subject is here in South City."

"Good. You are to watch him for right now. Grab him when I give the word, understand?"

"Yes sir...Uh...There is also a variable..."

"Explain."

"Um...A woman was with him. I am unsure of the relationship."

"..."

"Sir?"

"Watch him...I don't give a flying fuck about some woman at this point."

"Yes sir."

The abrupt click signaled the end of their conversation.

Blonde and Viking-like, the man in the limo smiled, dazzling even the emptiness with it's gorgeous intensity.

He was a man who enjoyed his prestigious life, who enjoyed his unlimited power, and enjoyed his beautiful women. He was a man of good taste and good breed.

He was also a man who took offenses seriously and decisively.

Gohan Son, was a _serious_ offense.

His name was Apollo Wakahiru...and his being brought forth the Rising Sun.

Note- I know you really wanted Sasuke to be the proverbial 'crook,' but I found that this bad guy was just too GOOD to leave out. He was bouncing about my head, cutting at the gray matter so I just had to let him run rampant. And boy will he...heehee. Don't worry, b/c I love you guys, Sasuke is still going to be a 'roadblock' in their growing relationship. I hope this moved at a pretty good pace too. As always, I love having your attention! huggles her many reviews please write more or I won't be motivated! Pwease?


End file.
